<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax by Pumacat83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683798">Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83'>Pumacat83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xisuma has been overworking himself recently. Evil X is getting worried. The admin always looks exhausted but he refuses to take a break. Evil X decides to take matters into his own hands with a cunning way to convince his clone to relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Xisuma/Xisuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this when I was very tired. Sometimes, when you need a comfortfic, you decide to write one of your own! This is sort of set in Season 7, even though as far as I know Evil X has yet to make an appearance in the season. It’s just the season I’m most familiar with. That’s all! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil X was waiting for him when he stumbled in through the landing bay. He took one look at Xisuma, his unkempt hair, the bags under his eyes, the way the exhaustion weighed down on him, and stepped forward to draw him into a hug. Xisuma wrapped his arms around his clone in an unusual display of affection, pulling him tight. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Come on," EX murmured as he drew away, placing a hand on Xisuma's back. "Let's go lay down."</p><p>Xisuma pulled away from the gentle touch, reluctance clear in his eyes. "I can't. What if something goes wrong?"</p><p>"Xisuma, nothing will happen while you sleep, I promise." EX's expression brooked no argument. After a hesitant nod from the admin, EX placed his hand on the small of the other's back once again and led him to their shared bedroom.</p><p>EX crawled on the wide bed first, grabbing Xisuma's hands and pulling him down beside him. Then he reached up and removed first his own helmet, then Xisuma's.</p><p>They stayed like that for a long time, just gazing into each other's eyes, EX examining Xisuma's face and Xisuma taking in every detail of EX's. EX  sighed, the sound so quiet Xisuma could barely hear it, then moved forward and pressed a soft kiss to Xisuma's lips. Xisuma lifted a hand to tangle his fingers in EX's short brown hair while EX cupped Xisuma's face.</p><p>Pulling his hand away, EX trailed his fingers down Xisuma's body, tracing the shape of him through his armor.</p><p>"Let's get this off," EX murmured, pulling back and sitting up. Xisuma just nodded and sat up too, allowing EX to begin working at his armor. EX wore no armor, having been waiting for Xisuma for most of the day.</p><p>Once Xisuma had removed his armor, the two boys laid back down on the bed, once again facing each other. Xisuma leaned in this time, aching for the soft touch of his lips against EX's again. EX obliged, leaning close as well and pressing their lips together.</p><p>They moved in tandem, lips soft and gentle against each other. Xisuma exhaled into EX's mouth, once, then opened his lips, inviting EX to do as he pleased. EX hummed in response and swiped his tongue against Xisuma's bottom lip, a teasing motion that made Xisuma sigh. EX moved his hand down, once again, and tucked it behind Xisuma's knees, drawing him closer so that their bodies lay flush against each other. Then he slipped a thigh in between Xisuma's legs, allowing himself to feel the way that the admin's cock was beginning to harden beneath his clothes.</p><p>"EX," Xisuma panted, pulling away and hiding his face in EX's neck as he began to rock against his thigh.</p><p>"Shh, shh, I've got you," EX whispered. Xisuma just whimpered and looked up again, capturing EX's lips in another sweet kiss. Then there were gentle hands at EX's throat, pulling at the zipper to his dark jumpsuit. EX pulled back to allow Xisuma to pull the zipper down, all the way down to his crotch. EX's own dick was beginning to harden as well.</p><p>Xisuma leaned down and took one of EX's nipples in his mouth, glancing back up as EX groaned. He suckled at the little nub, head pillowed on one arm while the other lay draped over his clone's back. </p><p>The soft, fading light that filtered in through the curtains was enough to set Xisuma aglow. EX gazed down at him, taking in the sweet sight, committing it to memory. It wasn't often he got to see Xisuma like this, out of his armor, relaxed, and vulnerable. He reached out a hand and pulled Xisuma away, kissing him again.</p><p>Gods, he could never get enough of this man. The soft moan he let out into EX's mouth as he rutted against his thigh was almost intoxicating, as was the taste of his mouth. Those chocolate brown eyes of his glowed in the fading light as they drew away, half-lidded and needy as they were. </p><p>Xisuma let out a small whine, mouth hanging open, a string of golden spit trailing down his chin. EX wiped it away with a thumb.</p><p>"P-please..." Xisuma whispered. EX smiled down at him.</p><p>"Please?" he echoed, cupping Xisuma's face again. Xisuma's rutting was growing more frantic.</p><p>"Please... I want you to... to fuck me...." Xisuma trailed off, glancing away, unable to meet EX's eyes. </p><p><em>He's so pretty,</em> EX thought, unable to tear his eyes away. Xisuma was blushing, a light shade of pink scattered across his cheeks, accentuating the freckles. He had his gaze turned down, almost to EX's chest, though he wasn't staring. </p><p>"Of course," EX sighed. As Xisuma looked up at him, he pulled his knee away to a soft whine of protest. "No, no, shh, we just need to get undressed," he soothed him. Xisuma nodded again.</p><p>EX pushed himself up on an elbow, slipping out of his jumpsuit with practiced ease. Then he placed a hand on Xisuma's chest and pushed. </p><p>The admin fell from where he had been sitting up on his own elbow to lay on his back. EX threw a leg over his waist, straddling him, and then placed a hand on either side of Xisuma's head.</p><p>He pressed a soft kiss to Xisuma’s lips as he took his cock in his hand. The latter moaned as his clone dragged his hand up his length. Then, with a soft sigh, EX slid down to the base.</p><p>Xisuma gasped and his eyes flew open as he arched his back, startled. EX’s eyes fluttered closed as he clenched around Xisuma’s dick.</p><p>”EX!” Xisuma gasped. His clone hummed and began to lift his hips, grinding around in a circle.</p><p>Xisuma reached out to grab EX’s hips, helping him as he began to bounce. The friction was amazing.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Xisuma felt himself getting close. He squirmed underneath EX, the light now long gone.</p><p>“EX...” he murmured, grinding up to meet EX’s thrusts. His eyes fluttered shut and his back arched.</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>“I’m...”</p><p>“Yeah? That’s okay, me too.” EX pressed a gentle kiss to his lips again and that pushed him over the edge.</p><p>Xisuma came with a cry of the other’s name, pushing up inside of him as far as he could. EX followed suit.</p><p>After a moment, once they had come down from their highs, EX slid off of the admin and curled his body close. Neither boy seemed to care about the cum on Xisuma’s chest.</p><p>“Are you okay?” EX asked, cupping Xisuma’s face in a hand.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Xisuma sighed. Then he leaned in for another kiss. “Please just hold me.”</p><p>It was past time for him to relax. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorryyy that it’s so short, I procrastinated finishing this for so long it’s literally only 47 minutes before the draft is deleted. I might come back and redo it later but I doubt it. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>